


Who ya gonna call?

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: You drag your girlfriend out to go on a ghost tour. Things go a little…awry.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Who ya gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 2!! My first time writing for Wanda and I hope it turned out okay. I was told this is a tad bit scary so be warned 👀. Day 2- Ghost tour! Hope y’all enjoy!

You were sat in the back of a small bus with about ten other people. Wanda, your girlfriend, sat next to you. You had convinced her to go on this ghost tour which happened to be on Friday the 13th in October. I mean it’s the perfect day to do it. The tour guides just handed out some ectoplasm which is basically just a jello shot for those over 21. They have been driving you around and showing the best haunted spots in New York. You finally get to a neighborhood of old homes at least a hundred years old and step out of the bus. You and Wanda hang back a bit, her arm wrapped around your waist.

“This is so lame, babe.” You give her a small glare and huff.

“It is not. Does this not give you the chills?” She rolls her eyes and gives you a smirk.

“Ghosts aren’t real, Y/N. You can’t really believe this, can you?” You look at her oddly.

“You have superpowers, Wanda. Also aliens are real so ghosts have to be real too.” She chuckles and squeezes your waist.

“Okay, baby. Ghosts are real.” You kiss her cheek for agreeing with you and come to a stop with the group. You can barely hear the guides from way in the back. You roughly hear something about a family and how their deaths haunt this certain house.

“In this very room the father took his own life after brutally murdering his entire family. Some say they hear this radio playing, which he always had on, even though no one lives here anymore.” You hum at the tragic story and lean further into Wanda. Suddenly the radio turns on blasting loud music. The entire group jumps and screams loudly, you included. You jump into Wanda’s arms who appears to be laughing at everyone’s reaction.

“Wanda can we please get out of here? This is getting too real.” You hear someone ask the guides if this was a trick, they deny such a thought. The music stops as Wanda continues to laugh, making you slightly pissed.

“Wanda, I’m serious, let’s go.”

“Baby, calm down. It’s just me.” You pull away from her and she brings up her right hand, where swirls of red flow through her fingers. You gasp and push her shoulder.

“Why the fuck would you do that, Wan? You scared me.” You pout as Wanda coos and wraps you in her embrace.

“I’m sorry, baby. I wanted to see you jump, is all. You’re so cute when you’re scared.” You roll your eyes and pulled away from her.

“You know I hate being scared, babe.” She grabs a hold of your hand, intertwining your fingers.

“I’m sorry, love. I just wanted to have a little fun, this tour is boring.” You softly smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

“It is isn’t it? I think it’s almost over though.” You both tune back into the guides as they lead you out of the house. You follow the group as they walk down a dimly lit path before stopping at a grim looking church.

“Everyone, this is the Church of the Sacred Hearts. The bell at the top of the steeple has been melded so that it will never ring again. The reason being that at least three deaths occurred from ringing the bell at the start of a service. The fall is roughly three quarters of a mile.” You look up at the giant bell and feel a cool sensation surrounding you. The tour guide goes on but you can’t stop looking up at the bell. You can clearly see where it’s been molded shut. You shake your head and lean your head down on Wanda’s shoulder, yawning softly. She hums and kisses your forehead. Suddenly the bell that should never ring again rung loudly through the chilly air. You jump away from Wanda’s shoulders as many in the group scream. You glare at Wanda for using her powers once more when she looks at you in fear.

“You didn’t?” She shakes her head at you as you latch on to her arm. A few seconds later you hear a thump as if someone fell from the bell tower. Your eyes widen in fear as you look at Wanda.

“Can we go now, Wanda?” She nods her head quickly before grabbing your hand and hightailing it out of there. You two may be Avengers but y’all don’t fuck with no ghosts.


End file.
